


Bright

by RedLion01



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Apollo is scared of Poseidon, Apollo is whipped, Chill Zeus, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Percy is beautiful, teeny tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLion01/pseuds/RedLion01
Summary: Percy flopped down on the grass. "Is Apollo trying to kill us or something? It's so hot! And the sun's so bright!"Piper and Rachel frowned and looked at each other. Their gazes met in confusion.
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 491





	Bright

On a late morning at Camp Half Blood, Percy was practicing his sword fighting on the training field. The sun was shining brightly, bathing the whole camp in a warm golden glow. Percy stopped for a second. It was shining too brightly, actually. Percy capped Riptide and went to find Rachel.

×-×-×-×-×

The Oracle was chatting with Piper when he found her. They were sitting under a tree so he plopped down next to them. Piper and Rachel stopped talking and looked at Percy curiously.

"What do you need Perce?" Piper asked.

"I want to ask Rachel something actually."

Rachel blinked. "Huh? What is it?"

Percy flopped down on the grass. "Is Apollo trying to kill us or something? It's so hot! And the sun's so bright!"

Piper and Rachel frowned and looked at each other. Their gazes met in confusion.

"What are you talking about, Seaweed Brain? It's not that bright," Piper asked.

"'Not that bright'? Dude, I was literally melting on the training field! See? See?"

Percy stood up and walked away from the shade of the tree. He was instantly bathed in bright golden light. Rachel and Piper had to cover their eyes to not blind themselves.

"Wow. You're actually right. It is bright. But only where you are, Perce. Look, the light around you is brighter," Piper pointed out.

Percy looked down. Huh. Would you look at that. The light around Percy really was brighter. He looked up at the sky and back down. And then he looked at Rachel.

"Can you talk to Apollo about this? I've been sweating buckets all day!" Percy said, arms thrown out to emphasize his annoyance.

Rachel and Piper laughed seeing Percy pouting. 

"Why don't you ask him yourself, Perce?" Rachel asked after she calmed down.

The Son of Poseidon blinked and tilted his head to the side, unaware that the girls were inwardly squealing at his cuteness. "I can do that?"

"Of course you can. I'll call him down and you ask him, 'kay?"

"Okay! Let's do it right-" Percy's reply was cut off by the conch horn, signaling it was time for lunch.

"-after lunch," Rachel continued. She and Piper stood up and the three of them went to the dining pavilion together.

×-×-×-×-×

After lunch, the Oracle, the Daughter of Aphrodite, and the Son of Poseidon went back to the tree.

Piper leaned against the tree, watching Rachel and Percy. 

Percy was practically bouncing on his feet. He stood under the shade, in front of Piper but behind Rachel. He was anxiously twirling Riptide around in his hand.

Rachel stood a few feet away from the tree, out of its shade. She planted her hands on her hips and looked up at the sky. Then she shouted. "Apollo! Get down here!"

Not even a second later, a blinding light suddenly appeared in front of Rachel. When the light died down, a man could be seen.

The man was young, maybe in his early 20s, his golden blond hair was short and a little wavy, and his blue eyes were as bright as the sea on a summer morning. He was wearing a bright yellow t-shirt paired with white board shorts. His feet were clad in black sandals. All in all, the young man looked handsome.

"Hey there, little Oracle. What'd you call me for?" Apollo asked, grinning cheerily. 

Rachel shook her head. "I don't need anything. Percy's the one who wanted to talk to you."

"Percy?" The Sun God looked around, and when his eyes fell on Percy, his grin turned into a small smile. The other two couldn't see it, but Rachel did and she smirked.

×-×-×-×-×

Apollo saw Rachel's smirk and his smile became a little bit strained. His expression practically screamed 'Don't tell anyone!'.

Rachel just winked at him. 

"Yo, Perce! Rachel said you needed to talk to me," Apollo said in a greeting as he walked towards Percy.

"Lord Apollo," Percy said with a little bow. 

Not gonna lie, the Savior of Olympus looked good bowing to him like that, he considered telling Percy to bow even lower but he restrained himself. Wouldn't want Uncle P to hunt him down.

"Now, now. You don't need to be so formal with me, Perce. Just Apollo's fine," was what he said instead and came closer to Percy.

×-×-×-×-×

Percy blushed a little when Apollo came closer and put his arms around his shoulders.

"O-okay Apollo," he stammered out. He didn't notice that the two girls and God melted when he said that.

Rachel clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Right. Now that I called him down, you can deal with the rest, Percy. Me and Piper are gonna go to the strawberry fields."

Rachel grabbed one of Piper's arms and dragged her to the strawberry fields. Piper managed a 'See you later!' and a wave before they completely disappeared 

×-×-×-×-×

Now that he was alone with Apollo, Percy was nervous. Would Apollo be mad if he ask him about the light that followed him? Would he be offended? Would he obliterate Percy?

"Now, what did you want to talk about, Perce?"

Apollo's voice so close to his ear startled Percy.

"Gah! Oh uh. Why was a patch of sunlight following me?"

×-×-×-×-×

Apollo blinked. _Ah_ , he thought, _he found out._

"Oh. Uh. That. Do you mind it? Does it bother you?" Apollo dodged the question.

Percy furiously shook his head. "No, no. I don't really mind. It's just that it makes me feel hot and sweaty. And I was just wondering..."

Apollo hummed. "Well I had to mark you somehow."

"Mark me?"

Apollo nodded and plopped down on the grass, pulling Percy down with him. He maneuvered the both of them so that he was leaning against the tree and Percy was leaning against him.

"Yup. Mark you. As in showing the other Gods and Goddesses that you're mine," Apollo said as he nuzzled Percy's soft hair. It smelt like the ocean, a perfect scent for the Son of Poseidon.

Surprisingly, Percy was cooperating. And he wasn't nervous about their proximity. _Hmm, maybe he's distracted with the marking part,_ Apollo thought.

After a while, with Percy thinking about Apollo's answer and Apollo just nuzzling Percy's hair, Percy spoke up.

"But why would you do that?" Percy asked. He turned around in Apollo's arms to look at him.

"Hm? Isn't it obvious? Because I like you, of course!"

Percy blinked. And then he suddenly turned as red as the Ares Cabin. "H-huh? You do??"

Apollo nodded and pulled Percy closer to him. "Yup. Many of the Gods and Goddesses likes you, you know. So I have to let them know that you will be mine."

Percy's jaw dropped. "Seriously? But why?? I'm not that special!"

Apollo's eyes widened in disbelief. And then he chuckled which turned into a full blown laugh. 

Percy just stared at him. 

After a few minutes, Apollo's laugh died down. "Oh, Perce. That was hilarious. But for real, you're the most special Demigod of the century. And you're good looking."

Percy turned his head away. "Well, if you put it that way..."

"Exactly. So I have to fend off the other Gods somehow," Apollo said. "And you know, I'm pushing my luck being here with you. Who knows when your dad will come here and drown my ass."

"Oh. Then, I don't mind. Being followed by that sunlight, I mean," Percy mumbled. He hid his face in Apollo's chest and Apollo held him tighter.

Apollo sighed happily. "Do you want to make this official?"

"What do you mean?"

Apollo held Percy by his jaw and brushed his cheek lightly. "Be my consort."

Percy closed his eyes and leaned into Apollo's touch. "But what about your children? And your one night stand habit? I don't want to share, Apollo."

Apollo smiled and he brought his and Percy's forehead together. "My children are my children. They'll get over it. And my one night stands knew that it's only that, Percy, a one night stand. I don't love them. You, on the other hand, you will be my consort. My partner. My everything."

×-×-×-×-×

Percy was silent. He was really happy that Apollo liked him, because he liked the cheerful Sun God too. Percy wanted to be the God's consort. But he needed one more thing.

Percy inhaled deeply and then he opened his eyes. The beautiful sea green orbs locked gazes with Apollo's blue ones. "Swear it on the River Styx. That you will love me, Apollo. Please."

×-×-×-×-×

Apollo saw the insecurity in Percy's eyes. He knew he was scared. So without breaking their gazes, he swore the oath.

The both of them ignored the thunder that boomed after Apollo swore his oath. They were too caught up in each other's eyes. 

Then slowly, ever so slowly, Apollo leaned down. He pressed his lips to Percy's for a few seconds. It was a soft and sweet kiss, full of love and promises.

When Apollo pulled back and opened his eyes. He saw Percy's beautiful face. Sea green eyes still closed, but his expression was one of pure happiness. Seeing it, he couldn't help but smile.

Then, he brought their foreheads together again. "So, Percy. What do you think?" he whispered.

"Hm?"

"Do you want to be my consort?" Apollo clarified.

"I thought that kiss already sealed the deal," Percy asked, one eye opened to look at Apollo questioningly.

Apollo grinned. "Oh no, that was only a, uh, a down payment, shall we say? This is the one that seals the deal."

He kissed Percy again. It was the same as the last time. Soft and sweet. But it was a little longer and more love was in it. And maybe a hint of a tongue was involved. Sue Apollo.

"There. Now the deal is sealed," Apollo whispered.

Percy just hummed. He turned around and leaned back into Apollo. Apollo just accepted the position change and wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

×-×-×-×-×

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Nobody spoke. They just enjoyed the weather and each other's presence quietly. Percy was playing with Apollo's hands and Apollo was humming a cheerful tune.

"Hey, Apollo?"

"Yeah?"

Percy turned his body back again. "How would Uncle Zeus react to this?"

Apollo shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he'll throw a dramatic fit or maybe he'll act bored. I honestly don't care unless he'll take you away from me."

"I'm more worried about your dad, anyway. Do you think he'll stab me with his trident? Or will he drown me?"

Percy laughed at Apollo's worried look. "What makes you think he'll do all that?"

"Well I am dating his favorite son, the best Demigod in history, the sweetest person off the battlefield, the fiercest warrior on the battlefield, the most beautiful consort a God could have, the-" Apollo was cut off by Percy's hands slapping his mouth shut.

The teenage boy was blushing a beautiful bright red. He was determinedly looking at anywhere but Apollo. "Stop that! I get it, I get it."

Apollo gently pried Percy's hands off his face. He grinned at Percy. "Don't interrupt me, Perce. I'm trying to brag about my new boyfriend!"

Percy blushed even brighter at that. He turned sideways so that he could use Apollo's chest as a pillow and so that he could hide his burning face.

Apollo figured out what Percy was doing, so he shifted around a bit so the two of them were comfortable.

Percy slowly dozed off. The warmth of the afternoon sun was making him feel comfortable and sleepy.

Apollo playing with his hair wasn't helping either.

Before Percy was fully asleep, he mumbled one thing.

"I love you, Apollo."

Apollo paused for a second, surprised that the Demigod could say that so easily. He smiled down at Percy and kissed his head.

"I love you too, Perce."

Soon, the Sun God was also asleep, lulled by the coolness of the ocean breeze. He was curled protectively around his consort, holding him tightly in his arms. Both had peaceful and happy expressions on their faces.

×-×-×-×-×

Extra:

Seven figures were crowding around the Sun God and the Son of Poseidon. Both unaware of their surroundings as they were deeply asleep.

"That brat! How dare he touch my precious son!?" a man in Bermuda shorts and Hawaiian shirt angrily said.

The man in a dark blue pinstriped suit beside him sighed. "Calm down, Brother. I am sure Apollo will explain this in the meeting later."

"He better!"

In front of the two, a beautiful lady in a light pink summer dress was taking pictures of Apollo and Percy. Beside her was Piper and Rachel. 

"Where did you get that, Mom?" Piper asked the lady, her mom, Aphrodite.

"Hm? Oh, Hermes gave it to me," Aphrodite distractedly replied.

“Won’t it attract monsters?” Piper asked again.

Aphrodite shook her head. “Hermes said it was safe.”

"Make sure you have several copies for blackmail, my Lady," Rachel said.

Aphrodite winked playfully at her. "Don't worry, dear. I'll have thousands of copy just in case."

At the back of the group, a young girl with auburn hair and striking silver eyes were chatting with a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair.

"I hope my brother won't corrupt the young boy too much," the girl muttered.

"And I'm still pissed that your brother marked him first," the man said.

The girl raised an eyebrow at him, as if challenging him. "That's your own fault, Hermes. If you had decided faster, the boy would be yours by now."

"I know," the man, Hermes, sullenly said.

After a few more minutes watching the annoying blond God and the beautiful sea green eyed savior, the group dispersed without another word, leaving the two napping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> P. S. I don't own PJO or HOO or whatever. Uncle Rick does.


End file.
